


Betrayal Felt Bitter

by Pull



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Heavy Angst, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Somewhat made up for his past, Torture, Yon-Rogg Needs a Hug, Yon-Rogg isn't a villain and no one can change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pull/pseuds/Pull
Summary: His father was a Kree soldier, he died as a hero in the hands of the Skrull. With his father gone, his mother couldn’t support the family alone. They were poor and it’s hard for a woman from pink-skinned race to find a job with decent income. She held on for a year, working from early morning to late night, trying so hard to served food on the table. From early age, he knew what hunger felt like.And one day, she just gave up.She sold him out. Betrayal felt bitter.Yon-Rogg was 10 when his father died.





	Betrayal Felt Bitter

His father was a Kree soldier, he died as a hero in the hands of the Skrull. With his father gone, his mother couldn’t support the family alone. They were poor and it’s hard for a woman from pink-skinned race to find a job with decent income. She held on for a year, working from early morning to late night, trying so hard to served food on the table. From early age, he knew what hunger felt like.

And one day, she just gave up.

She sold him out. Betrayal felt bitter.

Yon-Rogg was 10 when his father died. A year later, he was forced to work as a child slave. They forced him to steal, pick-pocketing, and they abused him. One day, his ‘papa’ said that his golden eyes look pretty. ‘Papa’ did something to him that day, something he didn’t understand yet but he knew that it was bad. Because it felt hurt. It was painful.

On the age of 17, he managed to get away and lived on the street until he saw an open recruitment brochure of Star-Force academy. It was free, a desperate attempt to produce as many soldier as possible to win the raging war between the Kree and the Skrull. He remembered his father and made up his mind. He joined because he wanted revenge for his father.

For a 17 years old, he was sickly thin and a little bit short—the result of years without enough food to assist his growth. He was almost denied until he showed them his hand’s trick—a skill from his days of stealing and pick-pocketing—and how he could win a fight with someone much bigger and stronger than him with only his brain.

He got accepted. It was a little bit uncommon for someone from pink-skinned race to join the Star-Force so it felt like an accomplishment to him.

He graduated on the age of 22 and became an officer. From there, he climbed up the rank quickly.

It didn’t look like it but Yon-Rogg was actually care about the people. Who knew how many Kree has been killed and suffer in the hands of the skrull just like him. He wanted to prevent that. He didn’t want any child to experience their childhood like he did, trying so hard to survive day by day. He was loyal to the Kree. Everything he did is for the better future of the Kree.

If killing Mar-Vell could ensure the better future for the Kree, he would do it. If lying to Vers could promise a brighter future for the Kree, he would do it. Even when they forced him to do some horrible things and dirtying his hands with blood and dirt—and even risk his life—if it’s for the Kree, he would do it.

He was loyal. But once again, betrayal felt bitter.

 _So this is how it feels like_ , he thought, resting his back on the wall of the prison room. _To be told that everything that happened in your life has been a lie._

Vers may have been lied to—by him—for 6 years. But he has been lied to for his whole life.

They punished him for betrayal even though he didn’t betray them. It was a hard punishment, they sent him to the most secured prison in the civilization of the Kree, far away and very remote. He knew that it wasn’t fair, but he felt like he deserved it for all the horrible, horrible lies he fed to Vers for 6 long years.

There, he met a Skrull who recognized him as his father and was faced with the harsh truth.

His father was a great man. He was kind and smart. He realized that he had been on the wrong side of the war and tried to stop it, tried to atone for his sin. He was killed by his own comrade for betrayal and the truth had been buried until now. The truth he tried so hard to deny but his instinct said to believe it. Just like Vers had said back then.

Yon-Rogg felt sick. His father did the same thing as Mar-Vell and he killed her. The blood on his hand may as well be his father’s.

Revenge was always his first motivation, followed by the desire to protect. He was the best commander in the whole Star-Force. He was the first from the pink-skinned race to reach quite a high position in community. He used to be the Supreme Intelligence’s right hand man. He might not be the strongest, but he was smart. His brain is the first weapon he used to survive all those years ago and it still was until now.

This place may be the most secured place in Kree, but he designed this place. They asked his opinion about the security. He might be only one man, but he was enough to broke all the Skrulls out of here and flew them into space. But unfortunately, he wasn’t enough to save himself.

He didn’t manage to flee with the Skrull. It wasn’t part of the plan. He was the distraction so the Skrulls could leave. They captured him again but this time, they sold him out. It eerily reminded him of what his mother did to him all those years ago and he almost laugh ironically. Maybe he really did deserve this. After all, freeing a few Skrulls still wasn’t enough to atone for all his sins.

They sold him to some mad scientists in space who loved to experiment on living being. Apparently, those mad scientists didn’t have any Kree yet, so they happily bought him for a high price. Silently, Yon took a pride in that.

They did various experimentation on him. They tortured him for the reason of ‘testing the Kree ability to withhold pain’. They abused him. Sometimes it was a beating—for the bored guards to let off some steam. Other times—because he was the most good looking among the subjects—they rape him.

Pain was an old friend.

He didn’t know what they did to his body. He was almost always in constant pain. The liquid that they injected made him felt cold to the bones. Sometimes it made him felt like burning. Something was throbbing beneath his skin that made him ache. His body felt like trying to rip itself apart. And there were also the beating from the guard, the torture, and the rape.

At one point, death felt like a pleasure. A sweet runaway.

He almost accepted her embrace but something held him back. Something—someone—who told him that he couldn’t let go yet.

 _Hold on_ , the voice said, deep inside his mind. It was a woman’s voice, reminded him a lot of his mother. His sweet, sweet mother who said sorry to him with tears ran freely from her angelic face—tears that he still wasn’t so sure were fake or not—with a handful of money in her hands and left him alone.

Sometimes, it reminded him of Vers. Strong, brave Vers who he had lied to for 6 years. Vers who had been hurt, who must have hate him so much but still had a heart to spare his life—even though when he thought about it, this was actually a worse fate than death—Vers who he had betrayed.

His last encounter with both women weren’t good memories but he couldn’t bring himself to hate them. He was a burden in his mother’s life. One should get rid of his/her burden. She did the right thing. And Vers had the right to be angry at him—to seek revenge—because after all, he had lied to her.

He deserved this. The experiment, the torture, the beating, the rape—he deserved all of them. But he didn’t deserve death. Not yet.

So he held on

* * *

Yon-Rogg was kneeling, hands cuffed behind his back, and forehead pressed to the floor. There was a burning pain on his lower body part as the guard did his round as usual.

Rape wasn’t something new in his life. His first encounter with it was years ago, when he didn’t understand the cruelness of the world yet. When he was still an innocent child. Still, rape hurt. The deep shame pooling in his stomach dominated the burning sensation of pain on his lower body part. It hurt him. It hurt his pride. It was bitter. It was shameful.

His vision was blurry. He was aware of his surrounding but at the same time, he wasn’t really there. At some point, they flipped him over. Mocking him, telling him that he was pretty, his eyes were pretty—he hated his eyes, they were his mother’s eyes and they reminded him of that night—treating him like a slut, slapping his face, beating him down.

He didn’t do anything. He was so tired. Too tired to even scream. He just lied there, silently taking everything they gave to him.

And then, the alarm rang. The guard cursed.

They pulled out of him quickly, dressed themselves, and left. Didn’t even bother to uncuffed their victim first, didn’t even bother to cover his body. The cuff was digging painfully onto his back and with a tired sigh, Yon rolled over and curled on his side facing the door. He didn’t know what happened out there, if he was in danger or not. The alarm sounded too loud in his ears and he just wanted to rest.

In his dazed mind, he vaguely remembered the sound of the energy blast, the scream of the guard, the floor vibrated beneath him, and a burning fist pierced through his door.

He lifted his head and saw Vers—Carol Danvers—looking down at him.

“You look horrible,” She said.

“Nice to see you too,” Yon put his head down with a groan.

Vers—Carol—studied him for a moment. Yon tried so hard not to fidget beneath that stare. It was humiliating. He was naked, he was weak. She shouldn’t see him like that. Out of all people, why did it has to be her?

She knelt in front of him and he avoided her eyes. Her hand moved to his back and he tried not to wince. She must’ve seen his reaction because her movement faltered for a moment before continued in slower pace.

“If you’re looking for an exit, it’s not here,” he gritted out. His cuff snapping into pieces.

She ignored him. “Can you walk?”

“Since I was 10 months old.”

“Good. You’re coming with me.”

“Hmm.. I always know you like my body.”

“With clothes.” And to emphasized that point, she grabbed the discarded clothes on the floor and was about to throw it at him until she felt something sticky and instead yelped and threw it away.

“Welcome to my life.” Yon said, still in his curled position on the floor. Once again, Carol ignored him. She looked through the room and couldn’t spot any kind of garment. She bit her lip.

“I’ll search for clothes. Stay here.”

“No, thank you. I prefer to roam this place and get myself killed by the guard instead of curled up here on the floor,” he said. She wasn’t so sure but she detected some kind of truth in his voice. She felt bitter but chose to ignored him again. It was hard to see him like this. Her strong commander whom she used to admire now reduce to the curled form on the floor, naked and abused.

She hate him. But he didn’t deserve this.

“Stay,” she said again and left.

* * *

Carol Danvers blasted his way through the lab.

She got news that a few Skrulls were held captive in this lab. It was only a few but life is still a life. They deserved to be saved. Turned out it wasn’t only the Skrulls. There were so many kind of living being in this lab.

The deeper she went inside the place, the more it looked like hell to her. This place was more like a torture chamber rather than a lab. The scientist did inhuman—not that they were human on the first place—things to the subjects and the guards took pleasure on beating them up. It angered her.

She blasted them with her power and freed all the subjects.

When she met with the two guard who hastily fixing their pants up while pointing their gun at her, her blood ran cold.

Rape.

She blasted them with more force than the others.

There was only one door after she met with the two guards so they must had been inside before she attacked. The rape victim was inside. She didn’t want to scared her/him but she was so angry she punched through the door with more force than necessary. When she stepped inside, she was so shocked to be greeted with the painfully familiar golden eyes.

Yon-Rogg was curled up on the floor, pale, naked, with bruise and cuts littered his body. The room smelled of male hormones and she didn’t need to see the white liquid mixed with blood slowly pooling around his behind to know what had happened.

He lied to her. He always did. He fed her horrible, horrible lies for 6 long years and he was the one who killed Mar-Vell. She hated him. She hated him so much when she sent him away but she didn’t want him to end up like this. He didn’t deserve this. Even though he did horrible things to her, he didn’t deserve this. No one did.

She felt guilt. Indirectly, she was the one who made him like this.

They exchanged greeting with the familiar banter they used to do—a banter that she didn’t realize she missed. She noted that he still has his sarcasm and regardless of the situation, she was pleased. Then she saw his cuffed hands and reached out to break the cuff, but he suddenly tensed like he wanted to flee but didn’t dare to. There was something broke inside her when she saw that.

His clothes were dirty and torn. There weren’t any blanket—and bed—in this room to cover him up and based on his statement, this happened quite frequently.

Did he always ended up like this, curling up on the floor, hugging himself, trying to keep warm in this freezing room with nothing to cover him up? Waiting until they gave him new set of clothes with his weakness displayed wide for anyone’s eyes to see? With the prove of past event keep remind him of what had just happened?

It was sad.

There was a hint of truth in Yon’s words and maybe she should’ve killed him back then. If she did, he wouldn’t have to experience all of this. For this was truly a fate worse than death. Still, she wasn’t so sure if she could kill him. She hated him, she wanted him to suffer for all the pain he caused her, but she couldn’t kill him. She didn’t want to. After all, Yon didn’t straight out kill her back then.

Yon was her commander. He was the one she was closest to. He trained her. He supported her. He was always opened his door for her, no matter what time it was. Even though he lied to her, even though there was a high chance that all of those moments were fake, he was always there for her.

Carol clenched her fist.

Finding clothes for him was easy. She also brought a blanket just in case the clothes didn’t fit. By the time she came back to his room Yon was unconscious, still in his curled up position on the floor, not moving even for an inch. He looked so peaceful when he slept, no longer the mess he was when she found him. If she didn’t know any better, he looked so innocent.

The heavy bags under his eyes made Carol paused when she reached out to wake him. Now it would be creepy if she dressed him up while he was unconscious so she procced to roll him with a blanket like a burrito—carefully looking away from his private area—and slung him to her shoulder.

She took him to the spaceship with all of the subjects, determined to bring all of them back to their world.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about Yon-Rogg's past so I just make it up. 
> 
> Also, English is not my first language. Feel free to point out my mistake.


End file.
